Dullahan Vampire
by JuggaloGamEr
Summary: What happens when a transfer student from another country shows up? how will he change things? Will it be for better or for worse.


Dullahan + Vampire

New Transfer and a vampire

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own R+V only the OC. All rights to their respected owners.

AN: I changed it up a bit. I hope you enjoy it more.

A Teenage boy with shaggy, unkept bleach blonde hair stepped off the bus next to a pumpkin scarecrow. He wore the Yokai Academy uniform with the addition of a black scarf around his neck. He also had an all black skateboard in his arm. He sighed as he took a few steps before stepping onto his board and skating down the trail, the sound of a neighing horse echoing through the forest.

stood at the head of the class introducing the new student to the class, "Everyone, this is Doolin Cabhan." She introduced him as he bowed before finding a seat. People couldn't help but stare at him as he walked to his desk holding his skateboard in his arm. Once Doolin sat down the lesson continued. Throughout the rest of his classes, Doolin barely listened to the teachers lessons. At lunch he took his food and sat alone, until a guy with four girls hanging onto him sat at his table. "Oh, Hi. I'm Tsukune Aono." He said allowing the girls to introduce themselves also. "Hello." Doolin Said with a heavy Irish accent, "I am Doolin. I transferred here from Ireland." He said as everyone stared in wonder at his accent. "So what's it like in Ireland?" Yukari asked curiously. Doolin took a moment to think before he started telling them about his hometown.

"Me and my sister always get in trouble. You probably couldn't find to siblings, who aren't twins, who are so alike." He said with I light chuckle. "I came here because the school in Ireland kinda collapsed. It was old and my sister and her friends weren't too kind to it. We had the choice of laying out until construction was complete, but I didn't want to stay home. I find it boring staying in the same place too long, so I decided to transfer here." He said with a smile. Kurumu bent over close ,"So… What kind of monster are you?" She asked with a questioning look. "Uh… Well you see…" Doolin began to fidget nervously. "It's Kind of embarrassing…" Doolin stood up abruptly and left.

That night Doolin sat on the roof of the boy's dorm, looking up at the stars when he saw Mizore walking. "Oh, Hey Mizore. What're you doing here?" He asked. "Oh, I just came to watch Tsukune sleep." She said flatly. Doolin was taken back by Mizore but decided against questioning her reasons. "look, I'm sorry about lunch today. I just have never really told anyone what kind of monster I am." He said apologetically. Mizore shrugged it off. "I like your name." She said sitting down next to him. Doolin blushed a little before thanking her. "It means Black Sword." Mizore smiled before standing up to leave. "see you then." He said waving her goodbye. "See ya." She replied before leaving.

That morning as Doolin was walking to school Tsukune caught up with him. "Hey, Doolin, I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable yesterday." He said apologetically. Doolin laughed, "It's all good Tsukune." Tsukune fidgeted abit, "Yeah, but you know, None of us will tell you our monster forms until you feel comfortable telling us yours. So you don't feel pressured okay?" Doolin softly laugh at Tsukune. "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

After that, Tsukune had his onslaught of pretty girls fighting over him. Doolin watch from a few inches away laughing nervously. In class Doolin fell asleep during Nekonome's lesson.

Doolin and Tsukune were hiding in the woods near the gym class. "Why are we skipping gym?" Tsukune asked wondering Doolin's reasoning. "I'm just lazy. And I wanted someone to hang out with." He said with a smile before stretching out on the ground for a nap.

"Well who do we have here? Weakling Tsukune and the new guy." A guy said towering over Doolin. "Saizou?" Tsukune uttered, shaking a little. "Saizou? So that's your name." Doolin said as he stood up. "there a reason that your ruining my nap?" He asked Saizou, irritation pouring from his words. Saizou nodded, "yeah. I decided that since you guys are cutting class, I'd give Tsukune here some payback for last year."

Doolin sighed as he put himself between Saizou and Tsukune. "You know. Before you beat his ass I need to repay you for interrupting my sleep." He said with a small growl. Saizou started laughing, "I like your spunk, Spud. I guess I can kick your ass too."

Saizou went for a right hook, but Doolin dodged left and allowed Saizou to punch a tree. Doolin the proceeded to take a jump back. Saizou turned from the tree to Doolin, and went in for another right. But again Doolin dodged. Every punch Saizou tried to dish out, Doolin quickly dodged. Saizou desperately tried to hit Doolin. But to his dismay, Doolin was too fast for him.

In a last desperate attempt, Saizou shifted his left arm into its orc form and went for a hit. The sight of the arm surprised Doolin and the punch connected with his face. The power of the punch knocked Doolin's head clean off. Saizou and Tsukune both panicked. "AW Damnit! Look what your dumb ass did." Doolin's head yelled, as an angry cloud of black smoke plumed out of his body's neck, like an erupting volcano. "Saizou, you punched my head ten feet away from my fucking body!" Doolin yelled as the black cloud got bigger. Saizou took this moment as an opportunity to attack Doolin's headless body, but he still dodged all his hits. Doolin sighed.

"Look, Saizou. I'm really done with this fight." Doolin said putting his hand in the cloud over his body and pulling a broad sword from it. Saizou tried to run but with one fluid moment, Doolin dashed towards him with a horizontal slash on his back and he fell to the ground, and the sword dissipated.

Doolin picked up his head and put it back in place. Black thread began to stitch his head back onto his shoulders, and a black scarf was produced out of nothing. Tsukune was visibly shaking. "W-what are you?" Tsukune asked weakly. Doolin took a heavy breath before sitting down. " I wanted to wait to tell but since you saw, I might as well tell you." He said signaling Tsukune to sit, "I'm a Dullahan. An Irish monster." Tsukune nodded nervously, "okay, cool."

"So what are you?" Doolin asked, taking Tsukune by surprise. "Well…" Tsukune began to stutter. "I know I said I'd tell you, but, I'm in a position where I can't tell you just yet." Doolin nodded in understanding. "No pressure man."

Doolin played hooky the rest of the day and dragged Tsukune with him, and it was night by the time they got back to the dorms. "Well see you in the morning Doolin." "See ya."

Doolin sat on the roof as Mizore showed up again. "Hey, Mizore. Come to watch Tsukune again?" He asked. "Yeah." She answered simply as she sat down next to him. "You're really obsessed aren't you?" He asked, only receiving a dirty look as a response. "It's a shame though." He said laying down. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked quizzically. "All I mean is that your such a cutie, and it seems like he doesn't have the same feelings for you as you have for him." Mizore stood up abruptly. Doolin looked up to see her blushing. "Let's make a deal then… Ask me out around Christmas and see what my answer is." She said before leaving.


End file.
